minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items are objects which can't be placed in the world, but they may be wieldable (such as Weapons and Tools), used in crafting, or an unprepared or ready-to-eat source of Food.o Source Items are typically collected by either running over them where they lie on the ground or when a player crafts the items themselves. Items are stored in a player's Inventory until they use the item, or store it in a container such as a Chest. Discarding Items To drop an item in the PC version of Minecraft, a player can press , while holding the item in their hand ( + for an entire stack). In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, this is accomplished by pressing and holding down on item's icon on the action bar or few seconds. A dropped item will remain on ground where dropped for while, before eventually Despawning, or being picked up again. Tools/Weapons *Arrow *Axe *Bow *Bucket *Clock *Compass *Exploration Map *Fire Charge *Fishing Rod *Flint and Steel *Glass Bottle *Hoe *Lead *Map *Pickaxe *Shears *Shield *Shovel *Sword *Saddle * Totem of Undying Food *Apple **Golden Apple **Notch Apple *Beetroot **Beetroot Soup *Raw Beef **Steak *Bread *Cake *Carrot **Golden Carrot *Raw Chicken **Cooked Chicken *Chorus Fruit *Clownfish *Cookie *Egg *Raw Fish **Cooked Fish *Melon Slice *Milk *Mushroom (Red or Brown) **Mushroom Stew *Raw Mutton **Cooked Mutton *Porkchop **Cooked Porkchop *Potato **Baked Potato **Poisonous Potato *Potions (various) *Pufferfish *Pumpkin Pie *Raw Rabbit **Cooked Rabbit **Rabbit Stew *Rotten Flesh *Salmon **Cooked Salmon *Sugar Materials/Other Items *Blaze Powder *Blaze Rod *Bone **Bone meal *Book **Book and Quill **Enchanted Book *Bowl *Brick *Clay *Coal **Charcoal *Cocoa Beans *Diamond *Dyes (various) *Emerald *Ender Pearl *Eye of Ender *Feather *Spider Eye **Fermented Spider Eye *Flint *Ghast Tear *Glistering Melon *Glowstone Dust *Gold Ingot **Gold Nugget *Gunpowder *Ink Sac *Iron Ingot **Iron Nugget *Lapis Lazuli *Leather *Magma Cream *Music Disc (various) *Name Tag *Nether Bricks *Paper *Popped Chorus Fruit *Prismarine Crystal *Prismarine Shard *Rabbit's Foot *Rabbit Hide *Redstone *Seeds **Beetroot Seeds **Nether Wart Seeds **Pumpkin Seeds **Wheat Seeds *Slimeball *Snowball *Spawn Egg (various) *Stick *String *Wheat Gallery Minecraft Items.png|All item icons up to update 1.4. File:ItemCSS.png|All item icons up to update 1.10. Raw Materials Blaze_Rod.png|The icon of a Blaze Rod. Bone.png|The icon of a Bone. Clay.png|The icon of Clay. Coal_Item.png|The icon of Coal. Charcoalnewtexture.png|The icon of Charcoal. 266.png|The icon of a Diamond. Ender_Pearl-1-.png|The icon of an Ender Pearl. Feather.png|The icon of a Feather. Flint2.png|The icon of Flint. Ghast_Tear.png|The icon of a Ghast Tear. Glowstonedust.png|The icon of Glowstone Dust. Gold_Ingot.png|The icon of a Gold Ingot. Butter Nugget.png|The icon of a Gold Nugget. Gunpowder inventory.png|The icon of a Gunpowder. Iron_Ingot.png|The icon of an Iron Ingot. Leather.png|The icon of Leather. Prisshard.png|The icon of a Prismarine Shard. Priscrys.png|The icon of a Prismarine Crystal. Redstonedust.png|The icon of Redstone. Slimeball.png|The icon of a Slimeball. String.png|The icon of String. Emerald.png|The icon of an Emerald. Rabbit_Hide.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Hide. RabbitsFoot.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit's Foot. 28E5D389-1D90-424E-A4FE-A47951569A62.jpeg|Iron Nuggget Manufactured Blaze_Powder.png|The icon of Blaze Powder Book2.png|The icon of a Book. Bowl.png|The icon of a Bowl. Eye_of_Ender.png|The icon of an Eye of Ender. Fermented_spider_eye.png|The icon of a Fermented Spider Eye Glass_Bottle.png|The icon of a Glass Bottle Glistering_Melon.png|The icon of a Glistering Melon Paper.png|The icon of a Paper. Stick_inventory.png|The icon of a Stick. Sugar.png|The icon of a Sugar. Food Bread.png|The icon of Bread. Carrot.png|The icon of a Carrot. Golden_Carrot.png|The icon of a Golden Carrot. Cookie.png|The icon of a Cookie. minecraft chicken egg.jpeg|The icon of an Egg. Melonslice.png|The icon of a Melon Slice. Milk.png|The icon of Milk. Mushroom_Stew.png|The icon of Mushroom Stew. Potato.png|The icon of a Potato. Baked_Potato.png|The icon of a Baked Potato. Poisonous_Potato.png|The icon of a Poisonous Potato. Pumpkin_Pie.png|The icon of a Pumpkin Pie. RawBeef.png|The icon of Raw Beef. Steak.png|The icon of a Steak. Rawchicken.png|The icon of a Raw Chicken. Cookedchicken.png|The icon of a Cooked Chicken. RawFish.png|The icon of a Raw Fish. Cooked_Fish.png|The icon of a Cooked Fish. Porkchop.png|The icon of a Raw Porkchop. Cooked porkchop.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Porkchop. Butter Apple.png|The icon of a Golden Apple. Rotten_Flesh.png|The icon of Rotten Flesh. Clownfish.png|The icon of a Clownfish. The_Pufferfish_is_DEATH.jpg|The icon of a Pufferfish. Pufferfish_old.png|The old icon of a Pufferfish. Lol.jpg|The icon of a Salmon. RawRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RabbitStew.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Stew. RawMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Mutton. RawRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RawMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Mutton. Beetroot Soup.png|The icon of Beetroot Soup. Beetroot.png|The icon of a Beetroot. IMG_1532.PNG Tools Pickaxe Anim.gif|The icon of the different types of Pickaxes. Axe.gif|The icon of the different types of Axes. Shovel Anim.gif|The icon of the different types of Shovels. Hoe.gif|The icon of the different types of Hoes. Sword.gif|The icon of the different types of Swords. Bow.gif|The icon of a Bow. Arrow111.png|The icon of an Arrow. Shears.png|The icon of a Shears. Bucket 1.png|The icon of a Bucket. fire-charge.png|The icon of a Fire Charge. Flint and steel.png|An icon of Flint and Steel Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics Category:Tools Category:Farming Category:Weapons Category:Galleries